A CS Mixtape
by owlways-and-forever
Summary: Written as a part of the tumblr CS Secret Valentine thing for goggles-girl. No rights to songs, characters, etc.
1. Prologue

Killian had never imagined himself as an old man. He had never pictured himself with grey hair and wrinkles lining his face. He had definitely never envisaged himself dancing with his daughter at her wedding (to be honest, he had never once considered that he might be blessed with a daughter until she was placed squirming in his arms) or reading to his grandchildren as they sat on his lap in a rocking chair. A wife, three children (Henry, of course, was as much his as Chris and Lily), and five grandchildren was so much more than he ever thought he'd have.

And yet, what he had expected even less than his beautiful family, truly not even considered once in the fifty-something years he had known Emma, was for her to go first and for him to be left going through all of her belongings in their little house, sorting the stuff into piles for each of their children, keeping some things the way they were, boxing others up for himself to keep, but not look at every day. He found a box of old documents – their marriage license, birth certificates (Christopher Liam Jones, born March 17, 8lbs 7 ounces; Lily Ava Jones, born November 2, 7lbs 4 ounces), report cards, college acceptance letters. He was about to put the lid back on when he saw the corner of a hard plastic square, the sight of which replaced all the sadness weighing on his heart with a flood of memories. He grabbed the plastic and tugged it free, pulling out a CD of songs he had made for Emma on their very first Valentine's Day. He sat for a minute, back propped up against their bed, thumb rubbing back and forth absentmindedly, unable to believe she kept this, before scrambling to his feet and rummaging through another box until he found an old CD player. He clicked the disc into place and fitted the headphones over his ears, pressing play and letting the memories dance across the backs of his eyelids.


	2. Chapter 1

**Dear Darlin' by Olly Murs **

_Dear darlin', please excuse my writing_

_I can't stop my hands from shaking_

_'Cause I'm cold and alone tonight_

_And I miss you, nothing hurts like no you._

He had often though about trying to get a letter to Emma in the missing year, perhaps sending Ariel to go find her, but he knew she would not remember. Regina had told them that, in supplying Emma and Henry with new memories, they would forget all the residents of the Enchanted Forest, everything that had happened. And as much as it broke Killian's heart to be stuck realms away from his Swan, it hurt even more that she had no idea that she was separated from someone she cared very much about (or at least, he hoped she cared for him). Since he couldn't actually write to her, he decided to pretend, to write the letters, but never send them, keeping them in a box with his few other valuable possessions. Some days he could not think of much to say, and wrote a mere few lines telling of his day, but others, other days he would be overcome with emotions so that his hands would shake and he would have to battle fiercely to stop tears from staining the paper (a battle he often lost). Some nights he missed her so much, the constant ache in his heart would swell until he felt it might burst right out of his chest, decimating the little swan tattoo he had gotten on his ribcage, just below and to the left of his heart. Tonight was one of those nights. So as he dipped the pen in the ink well, he took a deep, steadying breath before setting it on the parchment.

Dear Swan,

Words cannot describe how much I miss you tonight. There is no one in this realm near as beautiful as you, and most certainly no one as cunning, except me of course. I imagine you are happy with Henry, that Regina gave you memories of a good life, although between you and me, love, it would not be unlike her to give you memories of a life of misery. Still, I do not believe she would do that to Henry, so I know you must be happy, wherever you are. I, however, am not. Remember what I admitted to in the caves? That you made me realize that perhaps I was capable of loving again? Oh, but Emma, I am so far past that. I believe I must have tumbled head-first into loving you, because it seems there is not a single part of my heart left that does not belong to you and is not screaming out for me to be by your side. If only I could be. I have remained true to my word, Miss Swan, and throughout the six months I have been trapped in this cursed land, not a day has gone by that I have not thought of you. I swear, Emma, I swear by all the gods, I am coming to find you. One day, I will figure out a way to come to you, and I will make you remember, I will make you see how much I love you, and how much I never wish to be parted from you again. Whatever the cost may be, Emma, I swear I will pay it to be by your side once more.

Forever your pirate,

Killian

Looking it over, he nodded to himself and then folded the letter up, carrying it over to where his box lay, tucked safely in a hidden nook. He gave it a little squeeze, closing his eyes and bringing it to his heart as he pictured Emma, safe with her son, and then placed the letter inside with all the other slightly crumpled pieces of folded parchment.

He dreamt of Emma that night – he dreamt of her most nights, but this dream was different, this time something was far more real. He saw her walking through the streets of some large city, buildings impossibly tall, a red coat tightly wrapped around her to protect her from the cold. He simply walked beside her, so happy to be in her presence once more, until she stopped suddenly outside a small artist's gallery with a painting of a ship (not unlike the Jolly Roger) riding angry waves so it looked like it might take off into the air at any moment. She paused, gazing at the painting with something akin to familiarity, and there was a tiny flicker, so quick anyone would have missed it had they not been paying close attention, of recognition.

"Emma, what is it?" dream Killian asked, reaching out his hook to brush a stray curl back from her shoulder. She started, looking around as though she had heard something but couldn't find it. "Emma?" he said quietly, and she stared straight at him without seeing, her eyes clouded with confusion, but behind that… hope? And sadness. He felt himself behind tugged out of the dream world, and with a last, hushed "Emma…" he blinked his eyes open to sunlight streaming through the window of his cabin of the Jolly.

He smiled softly to himself because he _knew_ that it was real, that he had actually seen her, that somehow she had heard him, and somewhere deep inside, she had remembered. He thought of the promise he had made in the letter he had written the night before – _I am coming to find you_ – and knew that it had been true, knew that he would do whatever it took, because now he knew that she could _remember_, and that changed everything. And somehow, by some magical means, he had communicated with her, and that meant that there would be a way to get to her, if he could just be clever enough to think of it. He sprung out of bed and started pulling maps, charts, books, anything he could that might help him figure out where he could get a magic bean to open a portal when the time was right.


	3. Chapter 2

**For Emma by Bon Iver**

_So many foreign roads_

_For Emma, forever ago_

The streets of New York were beyond crowded, everywhere he turned people were hustling and bustling, knocking into Killian in their haste to get to wherever they were going. He cast his gaze around, trying to spot Emma (he had thought only of her face as he went through the portal, so it ought to have spit him out wherever she was) but could see nothing. A thin, blonde haired woman walked by, a scarf covering her face and Killian reached out an arm to grab her, but as she turned around he saw a look of annoyance cross a face that was most certainly not Emma's. He apologized and she went on her way, and Killian had the distinct feeling this was going to be much harder than he had originally anticipated.

Night was falling quickly and as Killian had no idea how to find Emma, he figured he might as well find somewhere to sleep and resume his search in the morning. He asked a passerby for the nearest hotel, and they roughly pointed down one of the streets before hurrying off, and Killian grumbled to himself about damn New Yorkers and a lack of manners. It took him only about 5 minutes to find the hotel the man had pointed him toward, but if Killian had thought any part of this would be easy, then he was sorely mistaken.

"Can I help you?" a pretty brunette at the front desk asked with a rather fake looking smile on her face.

"A room, please," Killian responded politely.

"How long will you be staying?" the woman inquired.

"Ah," Killian paused, "indefinitely, I suppose. However long it takes."

"I'll put you down for a week for now and you can extend it later if you want. Will you be paying with cash or credit?" Killian pulled a sack of gold coins from one of his pockets and placed it on the counter, letting a few spill out so the woman could see the contents. "I'm sorry sir, we don't accept foreign currency. You'll need to go to the bank to change that first." As there was not likely to be a bank that could change currency from a different world, Killian felt his options for the night were starting to look a bit grim.

"Can I not pay at the end of my stay?" he asked anxiously.

"Not with cash, we require a 50% deposit up front." He cursed, trying to figure out his next move.

"Thank you for your time," he said to the woman, who did nothing to acknowledge him, and then turned on his heel and left the hotel, searching for somewhere sheltered to sleep for the night. It was not the first time he had slept outdoors, but he had to admit, it was never really a pleasant option. Eventually, he found a secluded corner that had some cover, and he curled up under his coat, determined to obtain some of this realm's money the next day so he could have a more comfortable bed.

Three weeks later, Killian returned disheartened to his shabby room at the hotel, crossing off yet another E. Swan from the pages of the yellow book thing that were plastered all over his walls. He was looking thin and a little ragged – he had been able to procure some money each day, he was a pirate after all, though he spent most of his days looking for Emma, and as the weeks had dragged on, he became more desperate trying to track down more each day, leaving little time for stealing. He kept hoping his luck was about to change, but each day he returned more frustrated than the last. Collapsing on his bed, Killian picked up the book on his nightstand – it was old and shabby, but it gave him something to do at night when it was too dark and cold to keep searching – and began to read.

He woke to light streaming through the window, the book lying on his chest where he must have dropped it when he fell asleep reading. He rose and stretched all the kinks out of his body, walking over to the list on the wall to see which address he would be checking today. 5216 87th St. With a sigh, Killian pulled on his leather coat and boots and grabbed the key to the room before setting off. At this point, he was well accustomed to the subway system in New York, and within an hour he had made his way to the stop he believed to be closest to the address listed. He was checking numbers on buildings when he saw a boy with dark brown hair and a red and black backpack run out one of the doors ahead of him, a boy about twelve years old, a boy who looked very much like Henry… A thin, blonde woman walked out after him, watching him race down the block to where a yellow school bus was idling. She turned and looked straight at Killian, and his heart melted into a puddle at the sight of those green eyes he had searched weeks for. She eyed him with suspicion and curiosity before walking past and continuing on her way to work. Emma Swan. He had found her. His heart leapt and somersaulted in his chest, but he did not approach her just yet. He had to clean himself up first, and come up with a plan. He had an idea, he knew what he wanted to do, but he wasn't entirely sure he had the guts to try it, in case the answer wasn't what he hoped it would be. He would need a day or two to steel himself. With his heart lighter than it had been in months, Killian returned to his hotel room, thinking all the way of those bright green eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

**Night Changes by One Direction**

_Moving too fast, moon is lighting up her skin_

_She's falling, doesn't even know it yet_

_Having no regrets is all that she really wants_

A week after Emma had restored his heart and Gold had been banished from Storybrooke, Killian had made plans for his and Emma's second date. She was still living in the little loft with her parents and brother (and Henry when he wasn't staying with Regina), so once again he picked her up under David's watchful eye.

This time, Killian had gotten permission to set up a little picnic of sorts on one of the townspeople's boats, and he and Emma strolled along the docks afterward, his arm around her shoulder and she nestled into the crook of his arm for warmth (or maybe just because she wanted to be close to him). They walked around for what seemed like hours, talking about nothing, and also everything. Sharing the little things – her childhood, her hopes and dreams, her fears and anxieties – that she had never let anyone see before was something of a miracle for Emma, a sign of how much she cared, how much she trusted him, wanted him in her life. He reciprocated, of course, telling her everything he could remember about his childhood, his family, even his life after Milah (though they both steered very clear of actually discussing either Neal or Milah), telling her anything she wanted to know, and maybe even a few things she didn't.

It wasn't until Emma checked her phone to see if she had any messages from Henry and saw that it was nearly 1am that the two of them realized how late it was and began to head home. They took their time though, stopping every so often under a _romantic _tree, or to sit on a _romantic _bench to enjoy the _romantic _moonlight. It was just enjoying the quiet moments, just as Killian had advised they should a few weeks earlier, but perhaps they were getting a little carried away. As much as Emma was enjoying herself, she was also a little anxious, not accustomed to the fluttering feeling in her stomach or the feather-light sensation she got when she kissed Killian. It all felt so fast, too fast, but she was trying to convince herself to sit back and enjoy the ride, to give in, to fall in love. She knew there was no sense in fighting it, that it would happen eventually, so she might as well fall now, fast and hard, since she knew he was there to catch her. He had taken the leap without any kind of certainty that she would ever return the feeling.

When they finally made it to the door of the loft, he pulled Emma close to him, running his hook lightly over her back as his hand held tightly to her hip. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and for a moment they just looked at each other, but then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, and the rest of the world melted away.

As he pulled away from her, Killian got the distinct impression that she wanted to say something, but as she opened her mouth to speak, David burst through the front door, nearly knocking them over and losing his balance in the process.

"Sorry guys, diaper crisis!" he cried, leaving the door ajar in his haste and rushing down the stairs. Emma giggled a little, but the interruption was all she needed to lose her nerve.

"Goodnight, Killian," she said, giving him one more sweet kiss before she turned to go back inside.

"Goodnight, love," he answered as she closed the door gently behind her.


	5. Chapter 4

**The (Shipped) Gold Standard by Fall Out Boy**

_I wanna scream "I love you" from the top of my lungs_

_But I'm afraid that someone else will hear me_

She had wanted to say it after their second date, she had come so close, and then David had come barging through the door and she just totally panicked and couldn't do it. She had wanted to say it when she had come home from the station and found Killian helping Henry with his homework, but it had felt wrong in front of her kid, she had to be careful with him. She had wanted to say it that night when they had all been laughing (and drinking) and playing games at Granny's, but the whole town was there, and Emma was a little bit tipsy, and somehow none of that felt right. So many times, Emma had wanted to say that little sentence, but there was always something going on, always someone else there, and she didn't really want to have witnesses to something so… intimate. It was such a big deal for her, so she kept it inside, waiting for the right time to say what she was thinking all the time.

But then there had been an accident, and Killian had been hit by the car, and when Emma had gotten to the scene, she ran to him faster than she had ever run for anything in her entire life, and she knelt down on the pavement next to him, logic and emotions battling over what to do. She wanted to take his head in her lap and cradle him until his eyes fluttered open, but reason told her not to move him in case his spine was hurt. Hesitantly, she reached her hands out to him, feeling at his neck for a pulse, her hands shaking as she began to feel sobs building in her chest.

"Killian, Killian please, don't do this," she pleaded, still trying to find his pulse. She let out a shuddering gasp as she found it, frail, and thin, and weak, but still there, the flood of tears finally breaking free. More people were starting to gather now, watching as Emma continued to demand his return. David made to step towards them, but Mary Margaret held him back, and the rest of the crowd followed her lead, giving the two some space. "You have to stay, Killian, you have to." His eyelids fluttered slightly and she smoothed back the hair from his forehead. "Come on, you can do it Killian, just open your eyes, please, do that for me."

"As you wish, love," he croaked, barely managing to speak above a whisper, but she heard him, and obediently, his eyelids lifted, making her sob even harder with relief. "I'm alright, Emma, truly. I'm fine, you needn't worry any longer." She nodded, but couldn't stop the tears flowing down her cheeks. He twitched his fingers, so she hastily reached down to grab his hand and he ran his thumb across the back of hers, whispering soothingly to her.

"I love you, Killian," she burst out suddenly, no longer caring that she had the entire town for an audience as long as she didn't wait another minute to say it.

"Aye, Emma, I know you do," he said sweetly, smiling as much as he could without being in any more pain. His hand squeezed hers tightly. "I love you too, darling." She brushed the tears away from her cheeks with her free hand and looked around for Whale, her emotional response finally starting to give way to logic, which told her that he needed a doctor right away. Her eyes found her mother, who gave her a knowing and empathetic smile, before Mary Margaret waved Whale forward.

There were cuts, scrapes, and bruises, a few broken ribs, and a moderate concussion, but after every possible test had been conducted (Emma had made sure that _every_ scenario had been investigated) Whale had concluded that there was nothing life threatening, and Killian was allowed to go home, thoroughly bandaged up. When she got him back to Granny's and into his bed, Emma curled up next to him, snuggled close but carefully not putting any pressure on his injuries, and told him again and again that she loved him. Now that she had said it once, she rather felt that she couldn't stop herself from saying it, and he certainly didn't mind hearing, not after waiting so long (and it was well worth the wait).


	6. Chapter 5

**Here (In Your Arms) by Hellogoodbye**

_I like where you sleep_

_When you sleep next to me_

_I like where you sleep…here_

_…_

_I fell in love, in love with you suddenly_

_Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

The first night after Emma had officially moved into the new house, Henry stayed with her – not even he could resist the excitement of a new bedroom, even if it did still need some decorating – and the second, third, and fourth nights she was a little too busy worrying about the so-called Queens of Darkness to really do much more than just collapse on the mattress in an attempt to get a few hours of sleep before getting up again to be the Saviour, so it wasn't until almost a week after she had moved in that Emma invited Killian over for their fifth official date. (It always caught her off guard just how few official dates they'd been on, since saving the world together, repeatedly, often made it feel as though their relationship had progressed much farther than their date count would indicate.) She cooked dinner, a fancy pasta meal that she had tried once or twice before, and put on a cute, but not too formal, dress, and after dinner they cuddled up on the couch together and watched a movie.

As the movie drew to a close, Emma found it harder and harder to pay attention. She was nervous. It felt implied that he would stay over, especially since it wasn't as though they hadn't spent the night together before, but this was somehow different. This was the first time he would stay over in her house, which, if she wanted to be honest with herself (she didn't), she had bought with the image that one day he would live with her in it. The idea of that future, and of this night being perhaps the first night of that future, terrified her, and she couldn't quite calm her nerves, so when the movie ended, she picked out another one and let it play, snuggling closer to Killian until she fell asleep with her head on his chest halfway through. He woke her some twenty minutes later, gently shaking her shoulder with his good hand.

"Swan? Emma, love, let's get you up to bed, hmm?" he said in a gentle whisper.

"No, no, I'm awake, I swear," she slurred sleepily in response.

"Love, you and I are both drifting off to sleep. It's time for you to go to bed and for me to go home."

"You're not going to stay?" she asked, simultaneously relieved and disappointed (but mostly disappointed). He shrugged.

"I wasn't sure whether or not you wanted me to. I quite understand –" she made up her mind right then and there to be brave and decided to make this leap.

"Stay," she said, breathily. He smiled hesitantly. "Please, I want you to stay."

"As you wish," he replied quietly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. They stood slowly, stretching all their stiff limbs from sitting on the couch for so long, and walked to the bedroom, where Emma tossed Killian a pair of flannel pyjamas she had picked up for him while shopping one day.

When they were both dressed in their pyjamas and had climbed under the duvet cover, Emma flicked off the lamp on the nightstand and curled into Killian once more, resting her head over his heart. She listened to the steady _thump thump_ for a few minutes before sitting up to get a better look at him.

"What is it Swan?" he asked curiously, but she just shook her head.

"Nothing." She pressed a kiss to his lips and settled back into her sleeping position, curled into his side. "Goodnight, Killian," she whispered.

"Goodnight, my love," he whispered back. It was mere minutes before Emma was asleep, dreaming of a life in this house that, while maybe a little unexpected (definitely unexpected, she would have laughed in your face if you'd told her about it two years ago), was most certainly not unwelcome.

_Killian had fallen for Emma so suddenly, it was rather more akin to being punched in the heart than to falling in love. The second she had opened her mouth and displayed the rather pirate-like fire inside her, _wham_, he had been hers. Never in a million years, however, would he have imagined that one day she might return the sentiment, yet here he was, lying next to her in her bedroom in a house he knew, whether she would admit it or not, she had bought because she knew he would love the balcony overlooking the bay. He was lying next to her, and she had her head on his heart, her hand clutching his shirt possessively, warding off anyone who might try to steal him in the night. And she was fast asleep…in his arms. Gods, he had never imagined that. He had fallen for his Swan so quick, so sudden, but as he lay there, admiring the way her blonde curls fanned out across her shoulder, he knew he wouldn't have it any other way. This was where he belonged, right next to her, holding Emma in his arms. This was his place, he thought as he drifted off into sleep, dreaming of so many nights to come in this very same house._

Emma woke the next morning feeling beyond amazing. It was the best sleep she'd had in recent memory, no weird dreams or anxious tossing and turning. She looked up and kissed the stubble lining Killian's jaw, making him chuckle.

"Morning, love," he said, his voice still rough from sleep.

"Good morning," she replied brightly, feeling happier than she ever had immediately after waking (she was most definitely not a morning person). She studied Killian's face for a moment, fingers absentmindedly stroking back and forth across his shoulder. "You know, I really like this. You, sleeping here, staying with me."

"Aye, love, as do I." He grinned cheekily.

"Maybe you should think about doing it more often…" Emma suggested.

"How often are you thinking, love?" he asked with a devilish smile, eyebrows waggling wickedly. She laughed nervously.

"Maybe… maybe all the time," she said shyly, hesitant (she needn't have been nervous, all he ever wanted was to be near her). "If Henry's okay with it, of course."

"Hmm," he considered, tapping his lip mischievously, the same way he had in Neverland, "perhaps I shall have to have a conversation with the boy, assure him my intentions are completely honourable."

"Isn't that the talk you're supposed to have with my father?" Emma quipped, trying to suppress a laugh.

"Oh," Killian scoffed, "David knows better than to believe that." With that, he launched himself at her, kissing her nose and cheek and neck as she laughed uncontrollably, until the sound of their stomachs growling loudly prompted them to seek out breakfast.


	7. Chapter 6

**Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson feat. Bruno Mars**

As soon as she pulled into the driveway of their little house by the water, Emma could hear the faint sound of music pumping through the air, something upbeat with a strong bass. Laughing to herself, Emma decided to sneak inside to see what Killian was up to with the house all to himself. She opened the door as quietly as she could, feeling the bass pulsing through her veins, and peered through, and seeing him almost made her laugh out loud.

Killian was cleaning the living room – or at least, he _had_ been cleaning the living room, before he got distracted. Now, he was dancing around, still wearing the leathers he was so very fond of, singing at the top of his lungs. In his hands was a large wooden broomstick, which he was using a prop as he danced and shimmied and shook his leather-clad ass around the room, enjoying himself far more than Emma would ever have guessed.

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Called a police and a fireman_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Make a dragon wanna retire man_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Say my name you know who I am_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Am I bad 'bout that money_

_Break it down_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (oooh)_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (oooh)_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (oooh)_

_'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to ya_

At the sound of Killian trying to mimic Bruno Mars' falsetto, Emma completely lost it, her quiet giggles, stifled by her hand over her mouth, turning into full belly-laughter that she could not contain.

"Swan!" he gasped, the broom in his hand clattering to the floor as he rushed to turn the music off. "I was just… I was just cleaning." His cheeks were scarlet as he turned to face her, and getting deeper red by the second.

"Mhmm, cleaning." Emma chuckled again as she leans against the doorframe. "That's exactly what it looked like."

Before long, they were both dancing around the house, music blaring as they cleaned the entire house til it was spotless, and then some, both having too much fun to stop what they were doing.


	8. Chapter 7

**Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran**

_Settle down with me_

_And I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

Henry helped Killian tie his tie as they were getting ready, then, when Killian wasn't satisfied, he tied it again, but after the third time, when Killian was still fidgeting, Henry slapped his hand lightly and refused to do it again.

"You're just nervous, Killian," the boy said wisely, "and you have no reason to be. She's gonna say yes."

"I hope you're right, lad."

They made their way to the docks together, where Killian helped Henry get everything on the boat ready – Mary Margaret and David would be joining them soon with little Neal – for the surprise. There are fairy lights (not actual fairies, mind, but the kind you string up on the Christmas tree, all in white) draped around the deck causing the water to shimmer with their reflection, a table laid out with a beautiful meal that Mary Margaret had prepared, the four guests and Killian all in their best outfits. When Emma walked down the dock toward his boat, Killian's breath caught in his through – she was more stunning than he had ever seen her before. She wore a deep red dress, loose and flowing to her knees, lace draped delicately over her shoulders to meet at the centre of the sweetheart neckline of the dress. Her hair was mostly down, some pulled back away from her face (although a few stray curls had escaped), cascading down her back. He promptly stepped toward her and reached out a hand to help her up the walkway to the deck, wanting nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms in that moment.

"Killian, sorry I'm late, I –" she cut herself off as she looked around the deck, taking in the beautiful decorations and her family members standing off to the side. "What's going on?" she asked him, and he took her hand in his once more, taking one last deep breath and summoning as much courage as he could.

"Emma, you and I have both had our share of struggles finding family, finding _home_, in our lives. But now," he smiled slightly as he shakes his head as if to clear it, "now I know that my home is wherever you are, because you are my family, and you are all I ever need. I love you, and I love your son, and I love your parents and your brother; you are all so much more than I deserve, but if you will let me, I will spend every day of my life trying to be worthy of you, trying to give you the home you have given me, trying to make you feel safe and loved every day. Emma," he dropped to one knee and pulled out a box, flipping it open to reveal the ruby and diamond ring Henry had helped him pick out, "will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

She was grinning from ear to ear as he spoke, tears slipping down her face at the earnest (and somewhat nervous) look on Killian's face. He was holding up so much more than a ring for her, he was holding up his heart, and praying that she'll take it for safekeeping.

"Yes, Killian. Yes, of course I will." He stood and kissed her, long and deep and soft, full of love, trying to pour everything he feels into it, and he must have succeeded, because when he pulled back, she was smiling even more widely and the tears of joy were once again sliding down her cheeks. He brushed them away with his thumb.

"I love you," he whispered into her lips. Mary Margaret was leaning her head against David's shoulder, wiping away her own tears as David pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Henry was smiling the way only the Truest Believer can, the corners of his mouth practically touching his ears. Little Neal held Henry's hand as he sucked on his thumb, but a smile is still visible on his face as he witnessed his sister the happiest she had ever been.

"I love you too, Killian," Emma answered, and the two turn to face her family, sitting down for what Killian and Emma both swore was the best meal they'd ever eaten in their lives.

Later, when Mary Margaret and David have gone, dropping off Henry at Regina's so Emma and Killian can celebrate on their own, the two played a quiet song and swayed in each other's arms to the sound of the guitar. The wind blew and Emma shivered a little, Killian drawing her closer to him so his body kept her warm. He pressed kisses along her neck and jaw until his lips met hers, tender and loving and so, so happy.


	9. Chapter 8

**A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

Killian waited impatiently at the front of the church, all eyes on him as music played softly in the background. Henry stood patiently next to him, only having to reassure him once that all would be fine, someone probably just had to fix a stray hair or something like that. The doors finally opened as Regina, then Mary Margaret processed down the aisle, one after another, Killian's disappointment at not seeing Emma immediately slightly tempered by his mounting excitement knowing that she would be next. He fidgeted nervously until Mary Margaret and Regina had both made it all the way to the front, and then he looked up, knowing this would be a moment he would remember forever, knowing that his heart was about to stop and then start beating out of control (he had been a much more aware of his heartbeat since the encounter with the Crocodile).

Suddenly, there she was, one arm looped around David's, as was traditional, the other clutching a bouquet of red flowers. She was the most beautiful thing Killian had ever seen. At this point, he was not even sure she was a woman; she had to be something much more than that, an angel, a goddess, _something_. He stared at her, not entirely convinced that his jaw had not hit the floor, but she was just so beautiful, so radiant, so bloody gorgeous he couldn't think. He could have sworn the sun was emanating from her golden hair, absolutely dazzling him senseless. Her walk down the aisle seemed to take an eternity, but Killian didn't care, he could have spent the rest of his life just like that, basking in her glow. When they eventually reached the end, David handed his daughter off with a grin, and Killian took her hand, raising it to his lips to press a kiss along the back. She smiled at him and the world around him disappeared, he was lost in her, happily so. The dress, a simple fitted number, was stunning, but nothing compared to the woman who wore it. When Emma was standing but a few feet away from Killian, David kissed her forehead and gave her hand to him, smiling warmly before taking his place next to Henry.

Killian thought his face might crack in two from smiling so wide as he gazed at Emma, while Archie read the introduction. He was shaken from his reverie when Archie prompted Emma with magic words which elicited the most wonderful words he had ever heard.

"I do," she said, every bone in her body radiating happiness as she looked at him.

"And do you, Killian, take Emma to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death parts you?" Archie asked.

"I do," Killian replied, blue eyes shining with love.

They exchanged rings and Archie said the words Killian had waited so long to hear.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He didn't even wait for Archie to cue him before he pulled Emma close and pressed a (relatively) chaste kiss to her lips. They held each other for a few moments, smiling like idiots, before turning to the town assembled in front of them and walking up the aisle hand in hand.

When they had a minute alone, Killian held Emma close, his forehead pressed against hers. He smiled broadly as he looked at her.

"If you look at me any harder you're going to burn a hole through my skull," Emma said softly.

"I just love you," he answered, closing his eyes and pulling her closer.

"I love you too," she replied, stretching up on her toes to press a kiss against his lips.


	10. Chapter 9

**When I'm Sixty-Four by The Beatles**

_When I get older losing my hair_

_Many years from now_

_Will you still be sending me a valentine_

_Birthday greetings, bottle of wine?_

_If I'd been out till quarter to three_

_Would you lock the door?_

_Will you still need me, will you still feed me_

_When I'm sixty-four?_

Killian stood on the balcony looking out at the water, breeze blowing in from the bay through the open bedroom doors. Emma walked up behind him on silent feet, surprising him with arms wrapped around his waist, making him jump slightly.

"Good morning, love," he said, voice still husky from sleep.

"Good morning, Killian." She nuzzled her face into his back as he placed his hands on top of hers where they rested on his stomach, threading their fingers together.

"It's a beautiful day."

"Mmm, and a special one," she murmured into his shirt, breathing in his scent.

"Why's that, love?" he inquired, trying to remember what commitment they had that he'd forgotten.

"Because," she replied, "today is another day that I get to be with you." He turned in her arms, taking her face in both his hands.

"After all these years, Swan, you still surprise me." Gently, Killian pressed his lips to hers, his hands sliding down her arms and coming to rest at her waist. When he finally released her lips, he did not completely pull away, but stood, gazing at her, eyes taking in every inch of his beautiful Swan. She was different now, time had changed them both. There were wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, and white showing at her roots, indicating it was once again time to dye her hair. Her muscles were starting to go, although she was still so strong you would never know it. He knew he looked different too, and not nearly as good as her, hair almost completely grey now, wrinkles lining all his features and abs gone soft from too many beers. "You are every bit as beautiful as the day I met you, love."

"I have to be," she said softly back, "I can't let my six hundred year old pirate husband look better than me."

"You're fighting a losing battle there, love," he replied with his customary satisfied smirk.

"Wanna bet?" she responded defiantly, setting her hands on her hips and making him chuckle. Killian held his hands up in surrender, making Emma think she had won and relax her body, before enveloping her in a hug with lightning speed.


End file.
